The present invention relates to an interlocked type paper collection support board of printer and, more particularly, to an interlocked type paper collection support board of printer utilizing a half stroke mechanism. The half stroke mechanism comprises a belt and a pulley. Two ends of the belt are fixedly connected at an extension board and a main body of a printer. The pulley is disposed at a paper-out board. The half stroke mechanism can thus synchronously drive the paper-out board with half stroke when the extension board is drawn so that the paper-out board and the extension board can be positioned simultaneously.
Presently, commercially available printers have mainly two types of paper collection support boards: single-sheet type and double-sheet combination type.
The single-sheet type paper collection support board is limited by the size of a printer""s body. If the hold board has a large area, it cannot be hidden in the printer""s body and must be hung outside. Moreover, the hold board must be processed as an accessory when packaging, hence being very cumbersome and inconvenient and increasing packaging cost.
When the double-sheet combination type paper collection support board is retracted, the small sheet is first retracted into the larger sheet, and the larger sheet is then retracted into a printer""s body. When in use, the larger sheet is first pulled out, and the smaller sheet is then pulled out (it is necessary to pull twice) so as to achieve an area enough for bearing papers of A4 size. Therefore, the actions of pulling out and retracting back are too cumbersome.
Besides, there is also a fixed joint type paper collection support board adopted by the Hewlett-Packard company. Its drawback is that the volume of the whole machine is too large, resulting in increase of transportation cost.
Most of commercially available printers adopt the double-sheet combination type paper collection support board. However, the above drawback has not been solved, resulting in inconvenience and trouble in use, much less friendly operation. After some times of operation, users will gradually disgust it.
Accordingly, the present invention aims to propose an interlocked type paper collection support board of printer to resolve the problems in the prior art.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide an interlocked type paper collection support board of printer, whereby it is not necessary to pull the paper collection support board twice or add more actions, thereby creating more friendly use with a single smooth pulling or retraction action.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an interlocked type paper collection support board of printer to avoid increase of packaging and transportation cost.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an interlocked type paper collection support board of printer, wherein tension of a belt is used to replace friction between plastic components as the resistance force when the paper collection support board is pulled out or retracted in. Therefore, an identical draw force can be kept during the action of pulling out or retracting in the paper collection support board. Moreover, the design of belt and pulley can get rid of variation of quality due to large size variation of plastic components.
To achieve the above objects, the present invention provides an interlocked type paper collection support board of printer, which comprises a paper-out board, an extension board, and a half stroke mechanism. The paper-out board is retractably installed on a main body of a printer. The extension board is also retractably installed on the paper-out board. The half stroke mechanism is installed between the main body of the printer, the paper-out board, and the extension board. Through interlocked motion of the half stroke mechanism, the paper-out board is simultaneously driven when a user draws the extension board. The paper-out board can thus be positioned at the same time with the extension board with half the speed and displacement of the extension board. The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing, in which: